The Terror of Death
by ragnarok360
Summary: Part 2 of the azure knights, Haseo is sent to retrive the knights and bring them back to Aura's side.
1. The Terror of Death

**The Terror of Death**

(A/N: Part two of the azure knights, title sucks I know, I could've thought of something better, but oh well, this ones rated teen for no strong language and intense vilonce, I didn't want to rate it mature just for language so I cut the strong stuff out since there intense vilonce. Hope you like it.)

**Chapter 1**

**The Terror of Death**

Delta, Eternal City, Mac-Anu, Haseo was hanging out with Atoli, Alkaid, Shino ,and Silabus, not doing anything, just talking, ever since the last network crisis happened with Cubia's attack, things had been slowing down a little and things in 'The World' have been getting really dull and really repetitive.

Haseo let out a long yawn.

"Are you alright Haseo, you've been yawning a lot lately." Said Atoli.

"Yeah, I'm fine, its just been really boring in 'The World' lately." Haseo said.

"WHAAT!!" His friends all yelled at once, he almost fell over from shock.

"Geez you guy, that was completely uncalled for." Haseo said.

"No, Haseo does that mean your quitting!?" Atoli asked.

"What, no I-."

"Haseo, you can't quit, who will help lead Canard's guild!?" Silabus freaked.

"Guys, I didn't-."

"Does this mean I have to look for a new strong partner for the arena!?" Alkaid whined.

"If could tal-."

"Did you already for get the promise you made to Ovan, shame on you Haseo." Said Shino.

"Would guys shut up, I didn't say I was quitting, what I meant was that I just want to try something new, so I'm just going to put this character on hold for a bit and try like a new class or something."

"Oh ok." Everyone let out a relived sigh, Haseo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"But wait, this character's your epitaph, what if a crisis comes up?" Atoli asked.

"Um, then I'll just grab this character again, duh." Haseo said.

"When are you going to change characters?" Silabus asked.

"Probably tomorrow, when I have time." Said Haseo.

"Alright, we'll wait at the chaos gate and we'll go an adventure with your new character." Said Shino.

"Alright, sounds good, huh." Haseo got an email alert.

"What is it?" Asked Alkaid.

"Someone sent me an email, its urgent too, alright well I guess I'll log out and call it a day you guys, I'll see you tomorrow." Haseo said.

"Alright, bye." His friends said, Haseo logged out.

The real world, Haseo's desktop, Haseo went to his mail station.

"An email from Aura?" He opened the email, it said

'Dear Haseo

I am emailing you because something urgent has come up, come to Delta Forbidden Hidden Holy Ground, the hulle gruz cathedral, I will explain everything there and please hurry.

From Aura.'

"Something urgent has come up? I wonder what it is, I'd better hurry over there." Haseo logged back in, and headed for the hulle gruz cathedral. He walked in and looked around.

"Haseo." Aura said.

"Aah, don't scare me like that." Said Haseo.

"Haseo, thank you for coming."

"No problem, so what was the urgent problem you had going on?" Haseo asked

"A couple of days ago, my knights, the azure knights, were out checking for data anomalies, but when the knights picked up this one data anomaly there presence suddenly disappeared."

"Disappeared, do you think they were deleted?"

"No, the azure knights are immortal and cannot be deleted, I checked the area of their disappearance and found what appears to a dimensional distortion in 'The World'."

"A dimensional distortion?"

"Yes, they had picked up the anomaly and used area hack to get to it and they haven't returned since, I fear they must be in another dimension, out in the real world."

"That's bad right?"

"Yes, it is, they could pick up the real world as one huge data anomaly and could possibly data drain an importance in the real world."

"Damn, that is a problem, what if they already have data drain something, because once you data drain something it never returns."

"That is true, but there is a secret to the data drain, if needed the data drain cannon can restore data it has already drained, this way Kite can restore anything that he had already data drained." Haseo got an annoyed look on his face.

"What's the matter Haseo?"

"Oh nothing, nothing, I was just wondering why he didn't do that to me when he decided to data drain on me." Haseo said.

"You know that was an accident." Aura said.

"Whatever, anyway what does all this have to do with me?" Haseo asked.

"I want you to find the data anomaly and look for the knights in the real world of the dimension they warped in."

"Woah, woah, woah, hold on, I don't know if that's a smart idea, do you know what might happen to me in this dimension if I go to another?"

"Yes, your body will be in a coma in the real world until your character returns with your conscience." Haseo sweat dropped.

"That's comforting, I'm still not so sure about this, I mean will I still have all my items, my skills, my Avatar even?"

"Yes, some things will not be useable though, such as log out and party invitation."

"I figured that much, should I bring some people with me?"

"No, that will not be a good idea, the real world could have another uproar of more children falling into comas again."

"That is a good point but going alone isn't a good idea either."

"I know, but to keep other people safe we have no choice, you will have to try and get help from the dimension you'll be going to."

"Alright, but I'm still not so sure about this."

"Please Haseo, the dimension distortion is starting to slowly fade, if we don't act now we'll never the get knights back to 'The World'."

"Oh great, now I really don't have a choice, damn it, alright I guess I better do it then, I'm going to send everyone emails of where I'm going and stock on supplies, I'll be needing to double check my equipment too."

"Alright when your ready, head for Sigma, Berserker's, Golden, Arrowhead, the data anomaly is huge, you can't miss it." Aura explained.

"Alright, I'll head there once I'm ready, don't you worry Aura, I'll bring them back to you."

"Thank you Haseo, but before you go take this." Aura installed something into Haseo's PC.

"What is it?" Haseo asked.

"Its my words, they will probably not listen to you, they will only listen to my words, use that program once you find them and they'll return on their own."

"Ok, but how do I get back?"

"Just go with the knights, they will take you with them under my word. I must thank you for your help Haseo, I will reward once you return."

"Hey, no problem, I'll be back before you know it." Haseo left to get everything he needs ready.

"Please be careful, Haseo." Aura said and then vanished.

Couple hours later, Haseo headed for Sigma, Berserker's, Golden, Arrowhead, He looked around for the area for hours and still couldn't find the anomaly, he was beginning to wonder if Aura had given him the wrong area words.

"Damn it already, its been freaking 3 hours and I still can't find the anomaly, maybe I heard the area words wrong, or maybe the anomaly already disappeared, damn it, this isn't good." Haseo then relised some thing.

"Or, it would help if area hack was on." Haseo turned area hack on and a huge data anomaly hit him like a data drain cannon.

"HOLY CRAP!!" He quickly turned it off.

"Huff...huff...found it, ok, lets try that again, hit R1 the moment I turn it on." Haseo turned on area hack again, the anomaly hit him again, he quickly used area hack and the anomaly stopped, he waited, and waited, and waited some more.

"Ok, nothings happening." He suddenly noticed a heavy wind coming in, he looked at the ground and noticed the plants being pulled in by something, he looked up and noticed a worm hole materializing in the sky.

"Oh, there it is, ha ha, oh crap." The worm hole got bigger and started sucking in everything around it, Haseo started getting pulled in.

"Ok, changed my mind, don't want to go anymore...AAAAAHHHHH!!" Haseo was sucked in and sent straight for the Mid-Childa dimension.

(A/N: First chapter done, and yes I know this chapter was boring with it just being all talking, next chapter should help spike interest, I hope, oh well, I also want to thank vanishing trooper and raikik for their support and help, and do you think theres just to much talking cause I think there is, let me know if I should try and fix that, anyway, R&R, thanks.)


	2. Haseo vs Signum

1**The Terror of Death**

(A/N: Chapter 2, not much to say but enjoy.)

**Chapter 2**

**Haseo vs. Signum**

Haseo awoke, his eyes fuzzing a little, he sat up rubbing his head from pain, his eyes finally focused and he looked around, he was in the middle of a forest, he stood up leaning up against a tree to keep his balance.

"Wow, that was really weird." He said, he looked around the forest he landed in.

"I hope this is the right place, if not then I'm in trouble." He saw the city through the trees.

"I guess I better make my way there, I hope I can find clues of where the knights are." He started heading for the city

A couple minutes later, Haseo was walking through the under construction city trying not to look suspicious, which was a little hard considering his Xth form outfit was most strangest looking outfit Zelkova had hacked for him, and he still wonders why Zelkova hacked his PC, oh well, he has guns now who's complaining.

(Ok, just try to act as natural as possible.) He said.

"Uh excuse me, sir." Said a section six mage.

(So much for that.) He turned around to face three mages from section six.

"Uh, what can I do for you guys?" Haseo asked with a nervous laugh.

"Sir, we need to know where you come from, and if you happen to be an acquaintance of the terrorists who attacked three days ago." Said the mage leader.

"Terrorists, what did the guys look like?"

"Well, their leader was a blue haired kid in red stitched up outfit, the other was a half naked man, and the other had white armor with wings."

"Really, that's what they looked like, oh thank god, I'm actually looking for those three, do you know where they went?" Haseo asked.

"Wait, you know who they are?" The mage asked.

"Yeah, oh crap." Haseo relised his mistake.

"Sir your going to have to come with us." The mage said getting ready with his allies.

"No wait, let me explain!" Haseo freaked.

"Sir, if you resist we will be forced us force now hold still." A magic bind started forming around Haseo, he quickly backhand springed away, Haseo's short temper got the best of him because he was seriously pissed now.

"Alright tough guys, you wanna fight then bring it on!" He put his hands behind his back and pulled his duel blade guns. (Thank god I can still use these.)

Haseo unloaded several shots on the mages, they quickly evaded and opened fire on him, Haseo quickly evaded unloading more shots, he quickly took cover and reloaded, all the civilians quickly took shelter.

"Call section six, hurry!" Ordered their captain.

"Yes sir."

Section six control room. "Hayate, we got incoming distress call!"

"What!? Put it on quick!"

"Yes ma'am." The transmission came in calling for reinforcements on a suspicious character seeming to have some connection to the terrorists.

"He has a connection with the terrorists?" Hayate said.

"There not really sure, but when they asked him he seemed to know who they were very well." Sahri explained.

"I see, but who can we send every ones been incapacitated!"

"We'll go." Signum said walking in, Agito by her side.

"Signum, are you sure, because I mean if he's with them I doubt he'll be that easy, and we can't afford to lose you." Hayate said.

"Don't worry, as long as I have Agito with me it'll be harder for him to beat me." Signum said with confidence.

"Hell yeah, well bring guy back dead or alive." Agito said.

"Um, how about alive, but I guess we don't have any choice, be careful you two." Hayate said.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright, lets go Agito!"

"Right." Signum and Agito quickly left.

Back in the city, Haseo had already taken out two of the mages leaving their leader to fend for him, Haseo suddenly hit him in the shoulder.

"Gaah!" He fell to the ground clutching his shoulder.

"Gotcha." Haseo jumped to where he was, he pointed his guns at him.

"Game over tough guy." But before Haseo could fire, area hack picked up an anomaly.

"What the, area hack is picking up a data anomaly here?" He felt it coming behind him, he turned around and saw Signum unisoned with Agito, coming up to slash him.

"AAAAHH!" Signum swung her sword at him, he quickly brought up his guns and parried her attack, her attack pushed haseo 3 feet away, he quickly pointed his guns at her, Signum pointed levatine at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked the mage.

"Yeah, thank you sub-commander Signum."

"Hurry and get your allies back to section six, we'll take it from here." Signum said.

"Yes ma'am, be careful, he's stronger than he looks." The mage quickly grabbed his allies and left.

Signum and Haseo stared each other down, weapons pointed at each other.

"So, you're an acquittance of the terrorists who attacked us three days ago right?" Signum asked.

"So what if I am, your buddies there pissed the crap out of me for trying to arrest me, so instead of telling you why I'm here, I'm just going to beat the crap out you till I feel better." Haseo said cocking his guns.

"You know, I'll be happy to listen if you want to talk to me." Signum said getting ready.

"To late, like I said I'm pissed beyond anything, so if you want to live stop talking and FIGHT ME!" Haseo unloaded several shots at Signum, she quickly evaded and charged at him.

"So be it!" Signum said, she swung her sword at him, he parried. He jumped back, reloaded and shot more shots at her, she put up a trianglier shield and blocked the shots, Agito shot several blood daggers at him, he quickly evaded in midair, he then relised something.

"Wait a sec, I'm flying, sweet." He put his guns away and pulled out his twin blades.

"A weapon shift, where did his guns go?" Signum asked confused,

"Ask him later after we beat him!" Agito said, Signum agreed and charged for him again, Haseo did the same, their weapons clashed, Haseo mercilessly swung his blades at Signum was trying her best to block his weapons, she was using her sheath as a second sword to block his blades.

Haseo pushed her away from a sudden down strike and charged for her again.

"Levatine!" Signum ordered. (_Shlangen Form_) Levatine turned into its chain link form and shot at Haseo.

"Oh crap!" Haseo freaked and quickly dodged the snaked sword, it circled around Haseo trapping him in, Signum swung the tip down on top of Haseo as the walls of the sword closed in on him.

Haseo put his twin blades away, brought both hands to his right side and pulled out his scythe, he deflected the entire snake from him, Signum and Agito were shocked.

"Where did he-." Signum couldn't finish her sentence, Haseo had already appeared in front of her and swung his scythe down on her, she brought her sheath up and blocked the blade.

Haseo pushed down on Signum with all his might, the blade's teeth started to saw through the sheath, Signum tried with all her might to hold Haseo back, the sheath was giving in.

Agito reacted, she summoned several blood daggers in front of Signum and fired, they hit Haseo directly.

"Gaah!" Haseo was sent flying from the exploding daggers, Signum regained her fighting stance.

"Nice save Agito." She said.

"No problem." Agito said.

Haseo clutched his stomach in pain.

(Damn, I'm feeling pain in the real world, that's not good, I better be more careful.) Something flashed in the left corner of his eye, his HP bar showed he had 3690/4679 hit points left, he had taken 989 points of damage from that attack.

(Damn, that attack really hurt, take anymore shots like that and its over and I don't know what will happen to me if I'm defeated in the real world, I better be more careful.) He put his scythe away and pulled back out his twin blades, he noticed a second bar below his HP bar, his SP bar was there.

(My SP bar, maybe I can still use my skills, if I can this bitch is done for.) Haseo started charging energy, Signum and Agito got ready to counter attack.

Haseo's body started turning a golden color.

"Yes, that's what I'm talking about!" Haseo said.

"What's he doing?" Agito asked.

"I don't know, stay ready." SIgnum said getting ready.

Haseo's body was fully golden, he shot at Signum like a bullet.

"Heads up!" Agito shouted.

"Ghost Falcon!" Signum brought up Levatine, Haseo kicked her up higher in the air, he followed up after her, he then proceeded with a flurry of strikes at Signum.

Signum was trying as fast as she could to block off the strikes, even using her sheath was still difficult, several strikes got through and hit her thigh, her shoulder, her cheek, and her leg, Haseo then brought both blades up and swung them down on Signum.

"YAAAAHHH!" Haseo screamed has he pushed Signum with full power, Levatine started cracking from the power of the attack, she was then sent flying, she dug up the road skiing to a stop, she fell to one knee from exhaustion.

"SIgnum, you alright?" Agito asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, damn, what kind of an attack was that, I was barely able to manage that." Signum said.

"Yeah, neither could Levatine." Agito said, Signum looked at Levatine, a huge crack went across the blade.

"Your right, can you repair him?" She asked.

"Yeah hold on, Device recovery!" Fire surrounded the blade and it repaired Levatine.

"Much better, but were in trouble if he attacks with something like that again, we better be extra careful." Signum said.

"Gotcha." Agito agreed.

Haseo put his twin blades away, brought his hands behind him and pulled out his bone saw broad sword, Signum and Agito sweat dropped.

"So much for that." They said.

"RRRAAA!" Haseo charged for them swinging his sword down on top of Signum, she quickly dodged, his sword blasted a crater in the road, he brought it back up and swung it back at her, she quickly sheathed Levatine and parried his attack, he pushed his sword against her with all his force and sent her flying, she started digging into the road from the force of the sword.

Signum regained her balance, a magic seal opened below her and Levatine loaded a cartridge.

"Flame acceleration!" Agito said. Signum unsheathed Levatine in schlangen form covered in a thick purple flame, Haseo's eyes wided.

"Hiryu, Issen!" Signum shot the flaming snake at Haseo.

Haseo just barely dodged the slithering inferno, he had jumped in the air only to be surrounded by blood daggers.

"Oh crap, not good!" Haseo freaked.

"Your mine now!" Agito shouted.

Haseo quickly opened is items list and scrolled to the very bottom and used an item on Agito.

Signum was wondering why hadn't fired.

"Agito what are you doing?" She asked. The blood daggers suddenly shifted direction and shot at Signum.

"Oh crap!" She freaked and just dodged the daggers.

"Agito, what the was the hell was that!?" Signum yelled, she suddenly fell out of unison.

"Agito!" Agito faced Signum, her eyes blood red, anger was all over face.

Signum looked up at Haseo.

"What the hell did you do to her!?" She yelled, Haseo smirked and shrugged.

"I used an item to confuse her and turn her against you." Haseo said, Signum had no idea what he was talking about.

"An item?" Agito suddnely summoned more blood daggers and shot them at Signum, she dodged and proceeded after Haseo, Agito got in her way and fired more daggers at her, she put up a shield and blocked off the daggers.

"Agito, snap out of it!" She yelled, Agito didn't listen, she just proceeded to shoot at Signum.

(Damn it, I can't get to him with out hurting Agito, what do I do?) Haseo suddenly appeared behind her swinging his broad sword at her, she parried and was sent flying, she stopped in mid air, daggers surrounded her.

"Crap!" She freaked, (_Panzer Geist_) Levatine reacted and protected Signum, the daggers hit and deonated, Signum flew from the smoke only to have Haseo come up and swing his scythe at her.

She quickly blocked off his attack being pushed by the scythe, daggers surrounded Signum again.

"Damn it, not good." Signum said.

"Your mine now." Haseo said. The daggers suddenly redirected and shot at Haseo.

"Gah!" The daggers hit Haseo and sent him crashing to the ground, Agito floated next to Signum.

"Sorry Signum, you ok?" Agito asked rubbing her head.

"Yeah, are you?" Signum asked.

"Yeah, but I feel like a train hit me, what happened?"

"Worry about it later, unison again." Agito fused with Signum again and they went after Haseo.

Haseo pulled himself out of the ground, he rubbed his head from pain.

"Damn, the item effect wore off at the wrong time." He got back up and saw Signum coming at him, he pulled out his twun blades and went after her.

"Agito." Signum ordered.

"I'm on it, extreme blaze, burning sword!" Levatine exploded in flames.

"Levatine!" (_Explosion_) Levatine loaded three cartridges, the flame got bigger.

"Shiden Issen!" She shouted as she swung her sword at him, he quickly parried the attack.

Signum pushed on the blades with all her might, Haseo felt himself being pushed from the attack, his blades could barely hold up for much longer.

(Damn it, not good, can't hold on much longer.) His twin blades gave in and broke, his eyes widened in shock as Levatine slashed from the shoulder down and crashed into the ground again, Signum proceeded after him.

Haseo freed himself from the ground, his eyes fuzzing very so damage, he looked at his HP bar, 978/4679.

(Damn, this bitch is tougher than I thought, if this proceeds its all over.) Haseo got back up, he saw Signum coming back at him ready to finish him.

(Thats it, no more screwing around, I'm using my avatar.) Haseo started to charge energy, Signum and Agito felt the charge, they quickly stopped and saw weird designs coming up on Haseo.

"Wh-whats he doing?" Agtio asked.

"I don't know." Signum said, a dong noise came from Haseo.

"Come on, come on, I'm right here...SKEI-"

"Haseo stop!" Aura suddenly shouted.

"What, Aura?"

"What are you doing, if you use your avatar on someone in the real world you'll kill them, I sent you here to get the knights back, not destroy everything." Aura said in a lecturing tone.

"Huh...damn, thats right, I completly forgot, sorry Aura, my pride got in the way."

"Stop fighting and surrender to her, you need the help of the people here to stop the knights, stop acting like such a child!" Aura yelled.

(Ouch, never heard Aura so angry before, I guess I better do what she says.) Haseo stopped his summoning and descended back to the ground, Signum and Agito were confused from what happened, they saw Haseo wave at them.

"Hey! I surrender, I'll go with you quietly!" Haseo shouted.

"How can we trust you?" Signum asked.

"Look, I made a mistake attacking you guys, I'm really here to help against those terrorist you guys keep talking about!" Haseo said.

"Can we trust him?" Agito asked.

"I don't know, but he sounds like hes telling the truth. Alright, hold your position, we'll be right there." Signum flew down to him and arrested him without resistist.

(A/N: Chapter 2 complete, though if you ask me I don't think this is turning out to well, my plot got a little mixed up by the looks of it, and I still think I'm adding more talking then fighting, you guys let me know how it is because I don't think this will turn out good, R&R, thanks.)


	3. The Situation

The Terror of Death

**The Terror of Death**

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy, mainly going on vacation with the family, I hope I didn't make you wait to long.)

**Chapter three**

**The Situation**

Mobile division section six, after Signum had arrested Haseo, he was brought to the interrogation room for Hayate to come talk to him. Haseo waited patiently in the interrogation room, his hands had been binded so he couldn't get his weapons. He looked around the room, not that there was much to look at anyway.

"Geez, at least put a picture or something in here to brighten it up alittle." He said to himself. He saw a brown haired woman make her way to the room followed by Signum and a silver haired pixie on her shoulder, she was also holding a document folder in her hand, she walked in and took a seat placing the folder on the table, Signum stood in the corner next to the door.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Um… good." He replied, his eyes looked over at Rein. (What is that?) He wondered. Hayate continued talking.

"I'm colonel Hayate Yagami, and you are?" She asked.

"Uh..Haseo." He continued looking at Rein who was looking back at him strangely.

"What?" Hayate asked.

"What's that thing on your shoulder?" He asked pointing at Rein.

"HEY, I'm not a thing, I'm a girl!" Rein yelled angrily getting in his face. Haseo moved back to get away from her.

"I think I pissed it off." Haseo said sarcastically, this made Rein angrier.

"Why you little piece of…" Rein's face turned red from anger, Hayate and Signum sweat dropped.

"Um…Rein, calm down sweet heart, come back over here." Hayate said.

"Hmph." Rein pouted. She crossed her arms and floated back to Hayate's side.

"Um..sorry, this is master sergeant Reinforce Zweii." Hayate said.

"Miss Reinforce Zweii to you." Rein said to Haseo still pouting.

"So, who she the master sergeant of, army ants?" Haseo said with a smirk. Rein's faced flustered with anger.

"Why you…" Rein shook her fist at Haseo. Hayate and Signum sweat dropped and sighed.

"Um..behind me is second lieutenant Signum, you two had already met though right?"

"Yeah, and she hurts." Haseo said glaring at her, Signum remained silent.

"Yeah..um anyway, down to buisness, you know why you're here right?" Hayate asked.

"Yeah, about the terrorist that attacked."

"Right." Hayate opened up the folder and pulled out three pictures of the knights. "From what I heard from Signum and the mages you attacked, you're an acuatunce with the three right."

"Uh..I wouldn't say acuatunce, I just happen to know them." Haseo said. He reached for the pictures but stopped. "Um." He showed his hands to Hayate.

"Oh right, Signum could you release his binds?" Hayate asked.

"Yes ma'am." She realesed Haseo's binds. "No funny stuff alright?" She warned.

"Yeah yeah." Haseo said picking up the pictures. His eyes scanned the pictures.

(That's them alright.) Haseo said to himself.

"Now, do you think you can tell us a little of the three who attacked us?" Hayate asked.

"Well to start, these three are acutally computer programs from a video game believe it or not." Haseo said. He noticed them giving him strange looks. (Ok, explaining things are going to be a lot harder than I thought.) "Ok, how about we start where I come from first before we talk about these guys." Haseo said.

"Good idea." Hayate said.

A couple of hours later, Haseo had finally finished explainig everything there was to tell.

"Alright, so your not really human, your just a computer program from a video game with the users mind inside right?" Hayate reviewed.

"Right." Haseo said.

"And these three are just anti virus programs created by this Aura girl to rid the game of any data anomalies correct?"

"Yup, you got it."

"And they were brought to this world from a dimensional anomaly inside the game which is how you got here by hacking the game to open the wormhole to warp here."

"That about sums it up." Haseo said.

"AAHH, your giving me a haedache!" Rein complained rubbing her head.

"Well that's as best as I can explain it, I don't know how to make it simplier for you to understand." Haseo said.

"No, that's alright, I pretty much understand you, what about you Signum?" Hayate said.

"Yeah, I understood it, I think." Signum said.

"Well now that you know why I'm here I need to know if you guys can help me capture them." Haseo said.

"Of course, we'd be happy to help." "Not me." Rein said. Hayate tapped her head telling her to be quit.

"Theres just one problem, we have no one who we can send out to help but Signum." Hayate said

"Are you serious?" Haseo freaked a little.

"Yeah, the first time those three attacked us, six of our best mages were defeated and out of the six, we suffered one casualty." Hayate said. The room suddenly fell silent.

"Damn it." Haseo said. "I feared the worst had already happened, who was it that you lost?" Haseo asked.

"Our investagator, Fate T. Harlaown, she was one our best mages, her loss was very tragic, her closest friend Nanoha is in a state of shock from what had happened, now she won't talk to anyone, look at anyone and she barely eats anything, all she does is sit in bed and stare at her hands." Hayate said.

"Damn, I'm sorry that happened." Haseo said.

"Don't worry about it, normally I'd go myself, but if anything happened to me section six would be out of comission so normally I stay here and give support from the control room." Hayate said.

"I see, what about other mages like those three who attacked me?" Haseo asked.

"Oh please." Hayate said rolling her eyes. "You should know better than using people in the same uniform and using the same weapon." Hayate said.

"Oh yeah, good point, there weak and not very bright." Haseo said.

"And besides, we don't even know where the three even are right now, so there's really no need to rush." Hayate said.

"Yeah, I guess your right." Haseo said. Suddenly the room started flashing red, alert screens popped up in the room.

:Uh oh, that's bad isn't it?" Haseo freaked.

"Yeah, unless it's a big emergency." Hayate said getting out of her seat.

"Hayate!" A hologram with Shari's face popped up.

"What's the problem Shari?" Hayate asked.

"Really bad, it's those terrorists again!" Everyone freaked.

"Damn it, that's not good!" Haseo said.

"Do you think we can take them on by ourselves Haseo?" Signum asked.

"Hell no, just the two of us fighting against all three knights is suicide, we at least need one more person with fighting skills to take them on!" Haseo said.

"If that's the case then I'll go with you." Vita suddenly said standing in the doorway.

"Vita, are you sure, what about your arm?" Hayate asked.

"It's fine, it feels a little funny, but it's no different compared to my orginal and besides, I want revenge against those bastards for what they did." Vita said.

"Very well, you can join us." Signum said. Haseo looked at Signum funny.

"Are you serious, shes just a kid." Haseo said.

"Hey, don't underestimate me just because of my size." Vita warned Haseo. Haseo just sighed. "Whatever." He said.

"If that's the case, I'll go with you Vita." Rein said.

"No Rein, It's too dangerous even for you, I want you staying here." Hayate said.

"Aaah, come on." Rein pouted "Actually Hayate, I'd like to take her with me, I actually would'nt be here right now if wasn't for Rein." Vita said.

"Hmm, very well then, be careful alright, I'll be supporting the best I can from the control room." Hayate said.

"Alright, I'll go grab Agito and we'll be on our way." Signum said leaving the room. A couple quick minutes and the three were off to confront the knights, Hayate sat in the control room and waited.

"Good luck you three." She said.

(A/N: Sorry for giving you just a talk scene for your long wait and for it being kinda short, just trust me, I've been busy, Anyway, sorry for the long wait, chapter 4 may take awhile because of school starting, I'll get up when I can, thanks for your support, peace.)


	4. The Azure Knights 2

The Terror of Death

**The Terror of Death**

(A/N: The long awaited chapter has arrived, hope you enjoy it.)

**Chapter 4**

**The Azure Knights 2**

Haseo, Signum, and Vita headed for the city to intercept the knights. The moment the three entered the city, an energy barrier surrounded them and trapped them in the city. The three got ready and started looking around.

"They were expecting us." Signum said.

"You got that right, stay ready, they can pop out of nowhere." Haseo said.

"Roger. Agito, Rein, can try to detect an energy signal coming from them?" Signum asked.

"I don't know if we can but we'll try." Rein said. The group held their position waiting, Haseo suddenly heard a bell noise that he's heard before.

"Get ready, here they come." Haseo said. The group got ready. An Azure fireball suddenly appeared between the group, Haseo quickly turned around.

"Crap, look out!" He shouted. The fireball detonated and sent the group flying. Everyone stopped themselves in midair, Kite appeared from the flames, his evil green eyes glaring at Haseo. Haseo pulled out his gunblades and aimed them at Kite, Kite drew his blades out.

"So, is this the guy?" Signum asked getting ready.

"Yeah, that's him, he's the bastard who killed Fate." Vita said also getting ready.

"I see, he'll be a worthy opponent that's for sure." Signum said.

Bal&, Or&, At#&k. Kite said in broken words. Haseo saw Balmung and Orca come out of nowhere and charge for the girls.

"Look out!" He shouted. Signum quickly turned around and parried Balmung's attack, she pushed off him and got ready.

"Agito, get ready!" Signum ordered.

"Gotcha."

"RRRAAA!" Vita had parried Orca's attack and pushed him off.

"Let's do this for Fate Rein!" Vita said.

"Right."

"RRRRAAAA!" Kite charged for Haseo, he quickly parried his attack and kicked off him unloading several rounds on him, Kite deflected the bullets and disappeared, Haseo quickly reloaded and turned around to parry Kite's sneak attack, Kite kicked off Haseo and shot back at him, Haseo started unloading more rounds at him, Kite then started moving in a zig zag formation making it impossible for Haseo to aim. He quickly put his gunblades away and pulled out his twin blades and quickly blocked another attack, Kite followed up with a meciless onslaught of attacks keeping Haseo on the defensive. Haseo saw energy charge on Kite, his eyes went wide.

"That's not good!" He said.

"RRRRRAAAAAA!!" Kite knocked his twin blades away, kicked Haseo higher in the air, followed up after him and unleashed another onslaught of attacks and smashed Haseo down to the ground. An explosion of smoke came up from the road, Kite floated there scanning the area Haseo hit, he found no target.

"Uhh?" Haseo suddenly appeared behind him with his broadsword out and swung it at him "AAAAHHH". Kite quickly parried and was sent flying from the attack. He quickly recovered his balance and started sensing energy come from Haseo who suddenly rocketed torwards him.

"ARMOUR BREAKER!!" Haseo shouted. He swung his sword and sliced right through Kite's left side, he swung sword again through his right side, brought it back and swung it on top of him bringing him to the ground. A massive explosion came from the impact. Kite quickly jumped from the smoke of the explosion, electricity emitting off him from damage.

"Double Trigger, Judgment!" Haseo shouted from the smoke. Two charged shots came from the smoke, they hit Kite directly in the chest, then a twin charged shot came next and sent Kite flying, he crashed into a building wall.

"Huff..huff..huff..huff." Haseo reloaded again and waited. Kite's eyes suddenly glowed through the smoke, he floated out completely unharmed. Haseo was shocked.

"Damn it, it's like from before he's not taking damage, this is going to be a problem." Haseo said getting ready again.

Sword sparks lit up the sky as Signum and Balmung clashed weapons. Their weapons locked, they glared at each other as they pushed eacthothers weapons, they jumped back from eachother.

"Levantine!" Signum ordered. (_Explosion._) Levantine loaded a cartridge and burst into flames.

"Extreme blaze, burning sword!" The flame got bigger.

"Shiden Issen!" Signum charged for Balmung, he grunted and brought his sword up, it too burst into blue flames and charged for Signum, the moment their weapons clashed a massive explosion came from them, they both got their balance back and proceeded back at each other, they followed up with a flurrie of attacks at each other, sparks and steam started coming from their blades as they their sword strokes got faster and faster, their weapons locked again, delayed slashes suddenly appeared all around them slicing up the very air around them for a split second before returning to normal, they pushed their weapons harder against each other, the blades started heating up and steaming, they finally pushed off each other.

"Huff..huff..huff..huff" They stopped for a brief second to catch their breath.

"You still with me Agito?" Signum asked.

"Yeah, I'm still with ya, damn this guys tough, I didn't expect him to be this good." Agito said.

"Well did you expect from someone who defeated six of our aces?"

"Yeah, good point, get ready here he comes." Agito said.

Balmung was coming alright, his wings suddenly opened up, his feathers broke off and pointed at Signum, he ordered them after her, the feathers shot after her.

"Hmph." Signum pulled Levantine back and got ready, energy started charging from the feather tips.

"What, a concentrated energy blast?" She quickly flew upwards and evaded several energy blast coming at her, the feathers broke formation flying off in different directions surrounding Signum, they all started firing energy blast from every direction of Signum, she quickly deflected the blast, more kept coming after her and she kept deflecting them the best she could, one blast barely skimmed her barrier jacket, she continued deflecting the energy blast till Balmung came up behind her and swung his sword at her, she brought her sheath up and blocked his attack, he pushed his sword down harder on her, the feathers suddenly surrounded Signum and pointed directly at her, her eyes looked around nervously knowing she was now stuck, the feathers shot at her as Balmung kicked off her to get his distance, Signum was unable to get balance back in time to evade, the feathers came in for the kill. Blood daggers suddenly appeared around Signum and shot at the feathers, the daggers deflected them off target, Signum quickly flew up higher in the air as the feathers regained their balance, redirected and shot back at her. Signum opened up her left hand and fire energy started charging in her palm.

"Dragon's flametongue!" Signum said.

"Heat Wave!!" Agito shouted. Signum shot concentrated heat energy at the feathers and disintegrating them, Balmung again appeared behind her for another attack, she quickly parried his attack and pushed him away.

"Huff..huff..huff..huff..huff..huff..huff..huff." Signum quickly caught her breath.

"Damn it..huff..that was a bitch!" Agito said.

"I agree, this guy is good to pull an excellent strategy like that, if it weren't for you I'd be dead right now." Signum said.

"Yeah, your welcome, come on Signum we can still win this!" Agito said.

"Your right, lets give it everything we've got." Signum said as she got ready. Balmung's wings came back and got ready too and the two sword fighters charged at each other again.

"RRRRAAAA!!" Vita screamed as she swung Gigant Eisen at Orca who blocked and counter attacked, Vita quickly put up a small tri shield and pushed off him. (_Komete Fligen._) A giant silver ball appeared in front of Vita, she smashed it straight at him, Orca just grunted and sliced it in half, is eyes went wide from surprise as Vita came up ready to swing Eisen straight for his head, he managed to block the sudden attack and was pushed a few feet away, Eisen released pressure to keep its current form.

"Not so tough now are ya!" Vita taunted.

"Uh, Vita, try not taunting him, remember that last attack he used that almost killed us." Rein said.

"Yeah yeah." Vita said.

"Grrrrrrrrrr." Orca growled, his sword suddenly exploded into blue flames, he brought his sword back and shot a flaming shockwave at her, she quickly flew up higher to evade the azure shockwave, Orca suddenly appeared infront of her and swung his blade at her, she parried his attack with Eisen's neck and their weapons locked, Orca tried freeing his blade from Vita's weapon when suddenly Ice daggers appeared infront of Vita and fired at Orca, they hit him directly and sent him flying, Vita chased after him before he could regain his balance and smashed him downward with Eisen, she wasn't done yet. (_Pferd._) Vita appeared behind him and smashed him back up, she quickly moved back up, he came up infront of her and she homerun smacked him across the city.

"ROARING SMASH!!" She brought Eisen up as it grew ten times its original size.

"Blade of Ice: Icicle Tip!" Rein shouted. The tip of Eisen froze over and grew a huge icicle tipped blade.

"GIGANTOO CRUUUUSSHHEEEERRR!!" She swung Eisen straight down on top of Orca directly with the tip of the icicle and smashed him straight into the ground, an explosion of dust practically covered the city. Vita pulled Eisen back, it cooled down a ton of magic pressure and reverted back to normal.

"Huff..huff..huff..huff..huff." Vita flew to where Orca had crashed, she floated above the smoke littered crater where he was laying.

"Did we get him?" Rein asked.

"Of course we did, no way he survived that." Vita said. But Vita had spoken to soon, because suddenly Orca burst from the smoke and punched Vita right in the stomach.

"GAAHH!" Blood shot from her mouth, Orca pulled back and did a spinning roundhouse kick to her head, she hit the ground hard, Orca took this time to start charging energy.

Vita forced herself back up, blood was dripping down her head, she clutched her stomach from pain.

"Oww, damn that hurt, you okay Rein?"

"Yeah, didn't see that one coming."

"You can say that again." Vita said standing back on her two feet.

"Huh!? Vita I sense an energy charge coming from him!" Rein freaked.

"What!?" Vita quickly turned around only to see a barrage of blue fireballs fall from the sky. She quickly pulled up Eisen. (_Panzer Hindernis._) The fireballs hit the red barrier with maximum power, Vita could feel herself being pushed from the force of the attack and the pain in her stomach wasn't helping much either. The barrier suddenly started cracking.

"Damn it, can't hold it for much longer." Vita said struggling, the last fireball broke the barrier, she fell to one knee panting heavily, the attack left Vita in a smoke screen.

"Damn it..huff..that was ridiculous." Vita said.

"I'm sorry Vita, the attack came to fast for me to do anything." Rein said.

"It's not your fault Rein." Vita said. Orca suddenly appeared infront of Vita and punched her right in the face, hard, she flew from the smoke, Orca chased after her, he proceeded with a massive onslaught of punches on Vita, he smacked her in the air, his sword returned to his hands and exploded into blue fire, he followed up after her. Vita had been knocked unconscious from the attack, Orca made his way to her.

"Aah, Vita wake up!" Rein freaked, she saw Orca coming in too finish off Vita.

"No!" She broke unison with Vita, Orca came up and swung his sword down on Vita, Rein quickly pulled up a barrier to protect Vita, his sword hit the barrier with full force, Rein's body started straining from the pressure, her nose started bleeding and her barrier jacket started to rip up, the attack finally exploded on the barrier and the girls were sent flying and crashed on a building roof top.

"Rrrrrrrrr." Orca growled as he waited to see if his opponent was still alive.

Vita awoke and sat up, she clutched her head from pain, she could feel blood trickle down her forehead, she also noticed her hat had fallen off and she was out of unison./

"Aah, Rein!" She freaked, she saw Rein laying next to her unconscious.

"No, Rein!" Vita picked up her blood bathed body, her barrier jacket torn up almost completely, Vita looked at her body trembling, her pupils suddenly shrunk and she gritted her teeth in anger, she laided Rein down gently, she got back up on her feet, her hand tightened around Eisen, she looked up at Orca who was glaring back down at her.

"You…" Vita started to say as she brought Eisen behind her.

"BASTAAAAAAARD!!" (_Zerstörung Form!_)

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Screamed Vita as she charged for Orca who charged at her, Vita brought Eisen behind her and swung it at Orca who failed to noticed Eisen growing twenty times its original size, it was to late to notice, before Orca could react he was hit dead on by Eisen's drill which started drilling away at his body, the thruster on the back activated, Vita started spinning in a violent circle as the drill drilled away at Orca's body, his body started to break into particles, Vita then smashed Orca into the ground causing a massive explosion to echo across the city, Vita pulled Eisen back which broke from overuse of magic, Vita landed back on the rooftop next to Rein, she fell to her hands and knees panting heavily, the skin of her mechanical arm was sheding.

"Huff..huff..huff..huff..I-I got him Rein." She said picking her up. "I'm just going..huff..to rest..for a bit." She said taking a seating position. "Signum..other guy..hurry the hell up already..I'm already done." Vita said.

Kite and Balmung suddenly got text messages from Orca saying 'heal plz.'

They looked over where their ally had fallen, a giant dust cloud arose from where he was.

(I think the kid was mad.) Haseo thought. (Well one things for sure, I won't disappear if I die in this world, all I need is healing, if these people can heal that is.) Haseo shot back at Kite to make sure he's not given time to heal Orca.

Signum and Balmung continued exchanging blows to each others swords, Signum's ponytail had fallen out from the high speed fight.

"Damn, what the hells going over there with Vita and Rein?" Agito asked.

"I don't know, but by the look on this guys face, I'm guessing his friend has lost." Signum said.

"Wow, they actually care for each other, I'm surprised." Agito said.

"Hmph, get ready Agito." Signum said getting ready.

"You got it." Balmung's wings opened up again, Signum and Agito's eyes went wide.

"Not again!" They said, the feathers broke off and shot at Signum firing energy blast at her. (_Panzer Geist._) A purple aura surrounded Signum and the energy blast bounced off her, she her sword back, Agito coated it in fire, Signum deflected the feathers coming at her, Balmung started heading to where Orca had fallen.

"Where's he going?" Signum asked.

"I don't know but look out!" Agito freaked. The feathers had redirected and shot back at Signum, she quickly flew upward, they passed through each other, they redirected back after her firing more shots, Signum put up a tri shield blocking the blast while escaping the deadly feathers.

(Hey, Signum, can you hear me!) Haseo said.

(Yeah, what do you need?) She asked dodging the feathers.

(You need to hurry and get after Balmung, he's going to try and heal Orca!) Haseo said.

(I'd be happy to, I'm just a little busy right now!" Signum said.

(Uh, hello, so am I, you're the closest one to him, so you don't have much of a choice here woman!) Haseo yelled at her.

"Damn it he's right, I gotta hurry." She quickly smacked the feathers away and chased after Balmung, the feathers quickly regained balance and maneuvered around Signum to intercept her, they came right infront of her coming straight at her, Signum kept moving straight at them.

"Uh, Signum!" Agito freaked, Signum was moving faster to squeeze through them, the feathers closed in together to make it harder for her to squeeze through.

"SIGNUM!" Agito freaked even more, Signum somehow (don't know how) managed to squeeze her way through the feathers, one feather though managed to slice her right shoulder.

"Gaah!" She clutched her shoulder still moving.

"ARE YOU FING CRAZY, YOU ALMOST GOT US KILLED!!" Agito yelled.

"Sorry, but I had to take the risk to keep up with this guy." Signum said.

"Whatever, just hurry up" Agito said.

"Right." Suddenly out of nowhere, a feather appeared right infront of Signum's face.

"Aaahh!" Signum just barely maneuvered around it, it just cut her cheek.

"Where did that-" Signum started to say.

"Signum look out!" Agito yelled. An energy blast just missed Signum's head.

"What the!?" Another energy blast hit Signum's right hand knocking Levantine out of her hand, the feathers appeared out of nowhere and surrounded Signum.

"Uh Signum, I don't think we can escape this one." Agito said.

"No Agito, we still have one attack left in our arsenal." Signum said as she brought up her left hand, Agito got what she was talking about.

"Your right, we do."

"Sword flame flash." Signum said. She pulled her hand behind her, a fire sword appeared in her hand.

"Karyu." Agito said

"ISSEN!!" They both shouted, Signum swung the sword out, the feathers moved in to finish her but the energy from the attack had disintegrated them.

Balmung finally made it to Orca and was about to use a healing item on him until he noticed a giant wave of fire coming at him dead on.

"Gaah!" He quickly pulled out his sword to block the attack, it immediately gave in to the attack and broke, Balmung was hit directly, the fire blade sliced through him and he exploded in midair.

"Got him!" Agito said smiling victoriously, Signum just sighed with relief, Levantine returned to her hands.

"Alright, let's go help Haseo and end this already." Signum said.

"Right!" They flew off to help Haseo.

Kite and Haseo locked weapons glaring at each other, Kite suddenly received a text from Balmung saying (sry, heal plz.) Haseo could tell from Kite's look that Balmung had been defeated.

"Hee, you guys ain't so tough now huh." Haseo said with a smirk, Kite just growled and kicked off him.

"Shiden Issen!" Signum came from above Kite and swung her sword at him, he quickly parried her attack and jumped away from her, he looked at Haseo and then back at Signum, his eyes glared with anger.

"Nice timing." Haseo said. Kite looked at Signum then back over at Haseo, he hissed angrily at them.

"Its over Kite, just give it up." Haseo said. Kite hissed again.

"Don't waste your breath Haseo, I don't think he's going to bother listening." Signum said pulling out her sheath. Levantine loaded a cartridge. (_Zweii Schwert._) Levantine's sheath turned into a second blade, both blades then burst into flames from Agito.

"Were just going to have to beat him into submission till he decides to listen." Signum said getting ready.

"Don't over do it, I don't want him beaten to deletion." Haseo said.

"Got it." Signum shot at Kite, he disappeared and came up behind Signum for an attack, she quickly blocked, they started clashing their weapons, Haseo put his gun blades away and pulled out his twin blades and went to help Signum.

Kite and Signum's weapons both locked, she kicked off him to let Haseo come in and attack, while he distracted Kite, Signum circled around him and attacked, Kite pulled his right blade and held Haseo with his left, both were pushing against Kite.

Kite suddenly moved forward releasing his blades, Signum and Haseo lost balance falling forward, Kite then grabbed their wrist, spun them around and threw them both in different directions, his blades returned and he went after Haseo.

Haseo quickly regained his balance as Kite came up to make is attack on Haseo, he quickly parried, Kite proceeded with a merciless onslaught of attacks on Haseo, Haseo could barely keep up with Kite's onslaught of attacks, his HP bar flashed saying he was taking hits that got through.

(Damn it, 2345 HP left, I'm not going to last much longer!) Kite and Haseo suddenly locked attacks.

Signum had finally gotten her balance back, she saw Haseo struggling with Kite.

"Damn it, he still won't go down, what's it take to beat this guy!?" Agito said frustrated.

"Not much longer, Haseo has him right where I want him." Signum said. The second sword reverted to the sheath, she sheathed Levantine as it loaded a cartridge. (_Schlagen Form._)

"Agito!" Signum ordered.

"I'm on it!" Agito said knowing what was coming next. Signum unsheathed the scorching serpent in a thick crimson flame.

"Hideru, Issen!" They both shouted.

Kite felt the sudden energy spike come from Signum's position, he saw a giant wave fire come straight at him, Haseo quickly kicked off the distracted Kite and kicked him toward the massive fireball as he evaded, the fireball engulfed Kite and detonated in midair.

Haseo floated next to Signum.

"Um, I thought I said NOT to over do it." Haseo said.

"Don't worry I held back." Signum said.

"Pfft..ok.' Haseo said rolling his eyes, Signum just ignored him. Kite fell from the smoke and hit the ground. Haseo and Signum chased after him, when they landed, all that was really there was smoke and a crater.

"Oops, I think I did over do it." Signum said rubbing the back of her head. Haseo put his hand on his forehead and shook his head.

"Sorry." Signum said.

"I knew I should've used Aura's words the moment he showed up." Haseo said annoyed.

Vita, suddenly flew down next to them holding Rein in her hands.

"Did you get him?" She asked stumbling a little as she landed.

"Vita, damn, are you two alright?" Signum asked.

"Yeah, a little, I checked Rein's vitals, she's going to be ok, but damn am I going to sore tomorrow." Vita said.

"Hee, can't blame you." Signum said petting Vita's head.

"Don't pet me." Vita pouted. Haseo suddenly picked up an anomaly, he looked over at the crater and saw Kite getting back up.

"Uh, girls." Haseo said, Signum, Agito and Vita were all shocked, the smoke lifted, Kite's body was glitching, fragments of his body were missing, he glared angrily toward the group.

"Wh-what the hell?" Vita said shocked.

"Ask Hayate later." Signum said getting ready. Haseo got ready as well, suddenly Balmung and Orca revived appeared next to him.

"What!? Impossible!" Signum said. Kite started lifting is his right hand and a red cannon materialized in his hand.

"Wh-what's that?" Vita asked.

"Oh crap, that's his Data Drain cannon, avoid that at all cost, one hit and your dead!" Haseo said. Everyone got ready.

"RRRRAAAA!!" Kite fired the cannon, everyone quickly dodged the cannon's spread attack, data particles went into the cannon and into Kite, his body renewed.

"Damn it, not good." Haseo said.

"Did he just heal himself?" Signum asked.

"Yeah, get ready." Haseo said. Kite suddenly pulled them into a different dimension, they all floated in an empty space.

"Waah, woah woah, what's going on!?" Vita freaked.

"I don't know!" Signum said. Haseo was confused how they could see the other dimension but was more concerned about what will happen if he engaes in an Avatar fight in the real world.

(I'm going to have no choice if this is what he's planning.) Haseo said to himself, and he was right, Balmung and Orca, turned in to fireballs and fused with Kite, an aura of fire surrounded Kite as his body began to transform into the Azure Flame God.

"What the hell is that!?" Signum freaked as Vita and Agito stood in aw struck.

"Don't worry about it now, get to a safe distance, the fights mine from here." Haseo said. The gong noise Signum heard before came from Haseo again and the markings started coming on him again.

"GO!" He yelled. The girls quickly got to a safe distance.

"Alright now, come on…come on…I'm right..here……SKEEEEIIIIIIIIIITTTHHH!!" Xth form Skeith appeared, the girls stood in complete shock to Haseo just summoned.

"….No way in hell does he come from a video game." Signum said.

(A/N: Finally done, sorry it took so long to finish this chapter, I hope you liked it, next chapter will be on its way as I can get to it so try to stay with as long as you can. R&R, thanks for the support.)


	5. Avatar Battle

The Terror of Death

**The Terror of Death**

(A/N: Chapter 5, the long awaited chapter, hope you guys like it, sorry it took so long, school's been murder to my free time, anyway enjoy.)

**Chapter 5**

**Avatar Battle**

Skeith and AFG exchanged blows to each other as their battle raged through the cybernetic dimension. Signum, Agito, and Vita all watched in 'aw' as Skeith and AFG's battle ensued in front of their eyes.

"Signum, what did you mean by he's from a video game?" Vita asked in surprise.

"Just don't worry about it Vita." Signum said.

"RRRRRAAAA!!" Haseo screamed as he swung Skeith's scythe at AFG, AFG parried the attack with his twin blades and threw Skeith off, he regained his balance, he put his scythe away, brought the blades on his back up and shot them at AFG. AFG brought his hands up and two azure fire balls came up, he clashed them together and shot a wave of mini fire balls to counter the blades, they detonated on impact, Skeith moved through the smoke his scythe drawn, AFG pulled out his twin blades and met them with Skeith, their weapons sparked up from the lock, they broke off and followed off with an onslaught of attacks at each other following up with fly by clashes as they sparked up the cybernetic dimension again, Skeith put his scythe away and unloaded several rapid fire energy blast at his target, AFG started making illusion steps, disappearing each time a shot got to close, Skeith ceased fire, AFG quickly took this time to bring up his twin blades and throw them at Skeith. Skeith pulled out his scythe and shot several energy blast at the blades destroying them, AFG suddenly appeared behind Skeith.

"Aah, Haseo look out!" Signum shouted. Skeith quickly turned around only to be grabbed by AFG's giant hand, he squeezed Skeith stunning him and shot up in the air with him.

"Damn it, not good!" Haseo said. They came up to a giant blue fire ball and AFG pressed him against it causing it to implode on Skeith, the girls watched in horror as the blue explosion lit up the whole area, AFG flew from the smoke, the girls feared the worse, suddenly from the smoke, a huge wave of blade lasers shot from the smoke catching AFG off guard and hitting him directly.

"Gaaaahhh!" AFG was stunned, Skeith shot out from the smoke and batted AFG around with his scythe, he brought his scythe back and started spinning it until it turned into a ring of blades and threw at AFG, it sawed at AFG and exploded, AFG regained his balance, he saw several energy slashes make their way to him, he maneuvered around and shot a wave of fire balls at Skeith. Skeith deflected the fireballs, he then saw AFG charging energy above him.

"Gaah, that's-" Haseo started to say. AFG's blades opened up and data frames covered them, from his center, a cannon materialized from his stomach and an eye opened up in the center of AFG, the barrel started charging in energy and fired its data drain at Skeith. Skeith stood there for reasons unknown and got hit by the data drain blast, the girls freaked.

"HASEO!!" Signum yelled.

CAUGHT IN DATA DRAIN, MASH BUTTONS TO ESCAPE.

Skeith struggled in the data drain field as it sap his life away.

"RRRRAAAA!!" Haseo screamed and broke out of the data drain, several fireballs were shot in his direction, Skeith avoided them and shot another wave of blades at AFG, they successfully hit him and stunned him, Skeith moved in and beat him around again with his scythe throwing the ring of blades at him. AFG regained his balance, he brought his twin blades up, threw them at Skeith and shot at him. Skeith deflected the blades away but didn't have time escape the oncoming AFG coming at him, AFG grabbed him and started scraping him against the cybernetic wall at a ludicrous speed, he then proceeded up in the air with Skeith, he charged a fireball in his hand and shot in the air, he then threw Skeith up towards it ordering the fireball to drop back down, he then charged another fireball and shot it at Skeith who was about to get sandwiched by two giant fireballs, Signum. Vita, and Agito all watched in horror.

"HASEOOO!!" they all shouted.

(Damn it, he so much stronger now then he used to be, I'm actually going to lose, damn it, I'm sorry everyone.) Haseo said.

"Haseo!" A familiar voice came into Haseo's head.

(Kuhn?)

"Haseo!" Another voice.

(Atoli?)

"Haseo!" And another.

(Endrance!?)

"Haseo, don't even think about giving up, Aura told us everything and were with you all the way!" Kuhn's voice said.

"That's right Haseo, no matter where you are were always together!" Atoli's voice said.

"Haseo, my love for you still burns bright, don't give up now fight!" Endrance's voice said.

"Remember Haseo, you have the eight phases of the epitaphs, use our power and defeat who ever gets in your way!" Ovan's voice suddenly shouted.

(That's right, the power of the epitaphs and not just their power alone, the power of my friends aswell!) Skeith started shining.

"Haseo, all of us, were all right here, you're the first phase, the terror of death, SKEEEIITTHH!!" All the epitaph users shouted.

The fireballs coming at Skeith were blown away.

"Aaah?" AFG didn't know what had happened and the girls were surprised as well to what happened.

"Wha-What's going on?" Vita asked in surprise. Skeith floated there completely unharmed.

"First phase, the terror of death Skeith!" Haseo shouted and shot at AFG who got ready to counter attack.

"Second phase, the mirage of deceit, Innis!" Innis image appeared and went into Skeith, illusions of Skeith started popping up all over the place, AFG was getting confused and didn't know which was which, the real Skeith appeared behind him and slashed him in the back sending him flying to the other side of the dimension, AFG regained his balance, he quickly turned around and shot a wave of fireballs at Skeith.

"Third phase, the propagation, Magus!" Magus's image came and went in to Skeith and a jade colored shield came in front of Skeith and deflected the fireballs away, AFG got ready to make his next move.

"Fourth phase, the prophet, Fidchell!" Fidchell's image went into Skeith. "Knowing your enemy's move beforehand is the key to victory!" Skeith foresaw an upcoming attack, AFG was preparing to use a super flame bomb, Haseo knew exactly what to do, AFG started charging.

"Fifth phase, the machinator, Gorre!" Gorre's image appeared and went in, A black Skeith emerged from him, they nodded to each other and went after AFG who was shocked at what happened, both Skeiths proceeded with one hell of a double combo on AFG making him lose concentration on his charge, the black Skeith disappeared. AFG was getting pissed, he regained his balance and threw his blades at Skeith again and shot back at him, Skeith made the same mistake of deflecting instead of invading and got caught again, AFG only slammed him into the big fireball imploding on him, Skeith was receiving to much damage.

"Sixth phase, the temptress, Macha!" Macha's image came in, "Haseo, my love is the only cure you'll need." Endrance said. Haseo sweat dropped.

"Uh..thanks." Haseo said, Skeith's damage started healing. AFG was shocked. Skeith got ready again.

"Seventh phase, the avenger, Tarvos!" Tarvos's image came in.

"Its time to end this!" Haseo said. Skeith floated up higher in the air, the blades on his back formed a circle and started multiplying more blades and fired, an infinite hail of blades fell onto AFG, his shield came up and shattered.

PROTECTION BREAK, ENGAGE DATA DRAIN

The blades circled around on Skeith's back and came up on his right arm forming his data drain cannon, AFG couldn't move from over damage, Skeith's data drain charged and fired.

(A/N: Let's stop here, hope you all like this chapter and I hope its long enough, R&R thanks for the support, last chapter coming up!)


	6. Final Chapter

**The Terror of Death**

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, final chapter hope you all like it, chapters name is crap I know but I couldn't think of anything.)

**Chapter 6**

**Final Chapter**

"RRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!!" AFG screamed as the data drain hit him, Skeith's data drain sucked in AFG's data, AFG started glowing blue and started crumbling into dust, Haseo reverted from Skeith next to the girls, Rein started waking up.

"Huh, Rein, your awake!" Vita said happily.

"Vita, what happened?" She asked.

"I'll fill you in later." Agito said floating down next to her. Haseo and Signum got ready as they saw the azure knight's shapes come in, the blue light surrounding them disappeared, the knights had fallen to one knee, their bodies were severally damaged, they were all glitchy and fuzzed.

"Haseo, weren't they suppose to disappear after a data drain?" Signum asked.

"Normally yeah, but since they fused together to form the avatar their power together protected them from being destroyed but still left them badly damaged." Haseo walked up to them, Kite glared up at Haseo.

"So, you guys done messing around or do we have to beat you up some more?" Haseo threatened, Kite nodded his head no.

"Good." Haseo smirked. He used two healing potions on them so they could at least move a little.

"Alright you three, I got message from Aura to you." Haseo said. The knights looked a little surprised. Haseo scrolled through his key items list.

(I don't know how this is a key item.) He said to himself. He found Aura's words and used it.

"Kite, Orca, Balmung, your alright, thank goodness." Aura said. The knights kneeled before her words.

"However." Aura started. "I very upset with you three, you should've at least examined the situation you were in before you took action, you guys caused a lot of problems while I wasn't here to watch you, I pretty sure anyone would know what happens if you mess with another dimensions properties!" Aura said angrily. Haseo and the girls stood there looking at the awkward situation.

(Wow, she's really motherly to them isn't she?) Signum said to Haseo.

(I guess you can say that, considering she made them.) Haseo said.

(I'm lost.) Vita, Agito, and Rein said. Aura finally finished lecturing the knights.

"Now that that's been taken care of, Haseo." Aura said.

"Oh, um, yes ma'am?" He said.

"I need you to restore what they data drained from this world." She said.

"Huh, why me?" Haseo asked.

"Because after you data drained them in the avatar skirmish, you also obtained all the data they may have already drained, just reverse the effect of the data drain cannon and everything should restore." Aura explained.

"But, I don't know how to do that." Haseo said.

"Oh it should a lot easier for you, you posses all eight epitaph phases right?"

"Yeah… oh yeah that's right I forgot, the final phase." Haseo brought up the his right arm and his data drain cannon appeared, the designs started appearing on his body again.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" The designs turned a bluish color.

"Final phase, The Rebirth, Corbenik!" Haseo shouted. He pointed his cannon down and fired, data particles came from the cannon and started taking in human forms, four of them were human and three were familiars, Signum and the others immediately recognized one of the humans materlizing in.

"Fate!" They all shouted. Haseo finished restoring all the data to the victims, the girls quickly ran up to Fate, Signum kneeled next to her holding her head up.

"How is she?" Vita asked.

"She's fine, she's just unconscious." Signum said.

"That's good." Vita said. Haseo looked over at the knights.

"You guys data drained this many people." Balmung and Orca pointed at Kite who went ahead and pointed at himself. Haseo just sweat dropped and sighed.

"Hey, Aura, how are we going to get back?" Haseo asked.

"I'll be sending a transport pod that to warp you the four of you back, It'll disappear once you four have returned." Aura said.

"I thought the knights could warp back via computer?" Haseo said.

"True, they could, but due to your fight with them, it seems that they took heavy blows and damaged their functions to warp into a computer." Haseo looked over at the girls who just casually looked away.

"That's why I'll be sending a transport pod over to get you, however, I won't be able to hold it there for long, it takes a lot of my power to use dimensional magic." Aura explained. Signum walked up next to Haseo.

"Haseo, I gotta tell ya, whatever game this is you and friends are playing is seriously more screwed up then all the incidents we've been through." Signum said.

"Yeah I tend question that too." Haseo said.

"Now then, Haseo, are you ready to return with the knights?" Aura asked.

"Yeah, I think so, we probably don't want to cause anymore problems then we already have." Haseo said looking at the knights who were ignoring Haseo.

An inner dimensional portal warped in a green orb floating in midair, the knights went ahead of Haseo, he faced the girls.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around." He said to them.

"Yeah, I doubt that." Signum laughed a little. She handed Fate to Vita.

"Thanks." Vita said. Signum walked up to Haseo and put her hand out, Haseo grabbed it.

"Thanks for all your help Haseo, we really appreciate it." Signum said.

"Nah, I should be thanking you, without your help I never would've defeated the knights and your dimension would've been screwed over." Haseo said.

"Hee, yeah, I guess so, well, you take care." Signum said.

"You too." Haseo said. He stood next to the pod and disappeared, the pod itself also disappeared.

"Ugh…huh?" Fate started waking up.

"Hey guys, Fate's waking up!" Rein said excitedly. Fate finally woke up.

"Vita..Signum..Rein..Agito." She said.

"Welcome back." Signum said.

"What happened, where have I been?" Fate asked.

"What do you mean, don't you remember being attacked?" Signum asked. Fate shook her head.

"I don't remember anything like that."

"I see, well, we'll explain things later when we get back to section six." Signum said.

"Oh, ok." Fate said.

"Vita, hold on to her." Signum said. They flew back to section six.

"Gaaaah!" Haseo returned to his body, he quickly ripped the head piece from himself and rubbed his eyes.

"Damn, that was one hell of a trip." Haseo said. An email alert came up the computer screen. Haseo let out a sigh.

"Oh man, I really don't feel like going back online." Haseo said. The email was urgent from Shino.

"Well if its urgent from Shino I guess what it is." He opened the email.

"Come to the Hulle Gruz Cathedral, there someone here I want you to meet, someone to meet?" Haseo decided to log in and head to the Cathedral, he walked through the giant double doors, he saw there Shino, Tabby, Atoli, Aina, and…

"Haseo, its good to see you again." Said a deep familiar voice. Everyone turned to face Haseo. Haseo's eyes went wide.

"O-Ovan?" Haseo stuttered.

"My, you certainly have changed haven't you?" Ovan said.

"Ovan!" Haseo ran up to meet up with his friends. Everyone was back together again.

Back in the Mid-Childa dimension, Section six infirmary, Vivio was with Nanoha who was still in shock from what happened. Vivio heard the door open behind her, she turned to see who it was, her went wide.

"Hey Nanoha, there's someone here we want you to meet." Signum said.

"Hello, Nanoha, Vivio." Nanoha gasped at the voice she heard, she slowly turned to the door, she saw Fate standing there smiling at her and Vivio.

"F-Fate." Fate just smiled bigger.

"FAAATTTEE!!" She jumped out of bed. She and Vivio ran up to Fate and tackled her in a hug, she fell to the floor as Vivio and Nanoha cried for their beloved Fate. All Fate could do was comfort them till they felt better.

"Lets leave them." Signum said.

"Yeah." Vita agreed. They left the three alone.

After a great struggle, each group won their battles and their loved ones returned, their lives can now return to what they used to be.

**END**

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to the final chapter up, it was taking me forever to figure out how to end it, hope the ending was good, R&R, thanks for the support.)


End file.
